gameworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Grim Reaper
The Grim Reaper is an Emblem Heartless who can be found exclusively as a boss in Kingdom Hearts II and Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix. Story ''Kingdom Hearts II When Sora, Donald, and Goofy return to Port Royal to search for Organization XIII, they discover that the Aztec treasure has once again been stolen and that Jack Sparrow has become an undead. They head towards Isla de Muerta to investigate, but are confronted by Luxord, who summons the Grim Reaper to attack them. Though they throw it off the Black Pearl and into the sea, Luxord has his Gambler Nobodies steal some of the medallions. This activates the curse on the Grim Reaper and allows it to revive and knock the heroes onto the Interceptor, which Luxord then sinks with cannon-fire. Once Sora and his friends get to land and recover the medallions, they come to the decision that Luxord must have taken the chest of medallions back to town. They follow him there, where they find the chest and an undead Grim Reaper. They manage to defeat the Grim Reaper, removing the curse on Jack, but Luxord takes the monster's heart and escapes through a Corridor of Darkness. Physical Appearance The Grim Reaper is a vaguely humanoid Heartless with an emaciated, legless, dark pink-skinned appearance. Its eyes are yellow and glowing, and they are surrounded by black rings. Its head somewhat resembles a human skull, and sports a wide crest on its head that resembles a headdress. Two black, angular, curled horns are present on either side of its head. It has a very long neck, and it wears a black and steel blue garment that covers its neck and shoulders. The Heartless emblem is on the front of this garment. Its lower body is covered by a short, black and steel blue skirt with white bandages wrapped around it. The Grim Reaper also wears black gauntlets decorated by jagged, yellow and grey lines. It carries a large, black staff with a wide, steel blue, anchor-like blade on one end and a small, angular, heart-shaped one on the other end. It often holds the weapon with one finger through a hole in the smaller blade, swinging it like a pendulum. When under the influence of the cursed gold, the Grim Reaper takes on a wilder, rotted appearance, with its ribs more clearly exposed and its clothing tattered. Its skin becomes a light shade of pink and its clothing becomes predominantly periwinkle and tan. The crest on its head gains a heart-shaped hole in it and its pendulum blades become larger. Three small, ghostly skulls the same color as the Grim Reaper's skin fly around it, each sporting glowing yellow eyes and Heartless emblems on their foreheads. In ''Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix, the Grim Reaper's skin, skirt, and the garment around its neck all turn white. Its horns, crest, gauntlets and the cloth around its waist becomes blue. Its pendulum is also recolored in various shades of blue. Its cursed state has a predominantly yellow body with red and black clothing. Origin The Grim Reaper's name refers to the Grim Reaper, the Western personification of death. This is further referenced by its appearance, which is reminiscent of the Aztec god of death, Mictlantecuhtli. Category:Enemies Category:Heartless Category:Emblem Heartless Category:Kingdom Hearts II enemies Category:Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix enemies